


Climbing Trees

by GhostPatrol



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, I love him anyways, Lasercorn is still afraid of heights, M/M, Teenage Disasters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPatrol/pseuds/GhostPatrol
Summary: A writing request: “Quit asking how I got up here and just catch me!”Or, The one where Lasercorn is afraid of heights, climbs a tree, and Joven is tired.





	Climbing Trees

“ _How_?”

It was a warm, sunny Saturday afternoon. The air was filled with buzzing insects and chirping birds, and the sounds of children screaming as they played in the park. That came from the playground; meanwhile, Joven found himself in the woods that surrounded it. More specifically, before what was one of the tallest trees near the park. And, in its high branches, sat Lasercorn.

“What do you mean, how?” The orange-haired boy replied to Joven, glaring down from his perch.

“How did you even get up there?” Joven repeated, “Why would you climb that far up a tree? You’re afraid of heights!”

“Listen, it isn’t important!” Lasercorn protested, “Quit asking how I got up here and just catch me!”

“I’m sorry,  _catch you_?” Joven scoffed.

“Yeah, catch me!” Lasercorn shifted himself to the edge of the branch he was sitting on.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Joven said, “I can’t just catch you, you’ll fall on me!”

“Either way, I’m getting a softer landing.” Lasercorn pointed out. Joven crossed his arms defiantly.

“Not if I move out of the way.”

“You wouldn’t.” Lasercorn challenged.

“Oh, I would.” Joven continued, “Just climb down!”

“I can’t climb down!”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Lasercorn huffed in frustration, “I’ll  _fall_.”

“What?” Joven stared up in disbelief, “But jumping from the top is the same thing as falling!”

“Yeah, but this way I’ll  _know_  when I’m gonna fall. And,” Lasercorn added, “You’ll catch me.”

“That is the most backwards logic I’ve ever heard from someone other than me,” Joven said, “And I’m not gonna catch you!”

“Too late!”

“Wait-!”

_WHUMP_

Lasercorn shoved himself off the branch, and with a less-than-manly cry, fell to the ground. Well, directly onto Joven, who then also fell to the dirt beneath them. Joven yelped at the impact, and hit the ground hard, feeling the wind knocked out of his lungs as the other boy’s body landed on his own. He groaned loudly after they both were down, shoving Lasercorn off and rolling onto his side in an attempt to recover.

“I told you…I wouldn’t catch you…” He panted. Lasercorn, who appeared in pain as well, also began to get to his feet.

“Well, you at least cushioned the fall.” He replied with an out of breath laugh.

“…I hate you.“ 

 "Love you too, Joven.”


End file.
